


A Very Short Story for Clexamas

by mswarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, F/F, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior
Summary: This repost is by me.





	A Very Short Story for Clexamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverTalesien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTalesien/gifts).



> This repost is by me.

Lexa hurt all over. Nothing seemed to be broken, but her spirit and drifted off into a restless sleep.

She woke up hours later, and something was different. No longer was she alone in the room and found a strange girl wrapped up in a heavy winter coat, with her blond hair sticking out from under, sound asleep. She may have been snoring as well. Alarmed, Lexa reached for the call button for a nurse, when the girl moaned, and the coat slipped down and saw her face. It was the girl that ran her over with her shopping cart. She remembered her shocked face right before everything when black.

It wasn’t the girl’s fault.

Lexa blamed her hormones for the distraction, fighting with her good sense with her low blood sugar screaming at her to eat. Lexa was starving and thought she could sneak extra helping of Christmas cookies on display when she saw the girl and her world turned sideways.

How she wound up in the hospital was a mystery, and the dread of how in the world would she be able to she pay when she tried to slip out of bed and find her clothes. Because yes, someone had taken her clothes off and now she was wearing an ill-fitting hospital gown, with a total stranger just a few feet away.

“You’re alive,” The husky sleepy voice brought her attention to the girl. Her eyes found Lexa’s and her world stopped. Concern and something more lay just out of reach of her question. Lexa’s world tipped again as she laid back down and curled on her side and watched the girl.

“Am I?” Lexa asked because when the girl stretched out her back, she thought she was looking at an angel. In the dimmed lighting of the room, her eyes wandered over the woman. Blond curls framed her kind face. Lexa’s eyes drifted to her flushed cheeks, and cupid bowed lips.

“You fainted.”

Lexa rolled on her back, putting her arm over her eyes trying to remember the last time she ate. Was it last Saturday? Finally saying in a small voice, “It’s been a rough few months.”

“My name is Clarke. Sorry, I hit you with my cart. I can take care of the hospital bills if that is your concern.” Clarke’s eye drifted to her pile of shabby clothes, now in a clear plastic bag at the foot of the bed, with her last name written in heavy black ink.

“Lexa Woods.”

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“I…”

“Because no way am I leaving you alone on Christmas.”

“But..”

“I don’t live far from here.”

“You don’t…”

All during this brief conversation, Clarke had stood and wiped at the tears streaking down Lexa’s cheeks. She was too shocked to stop her.

“Why me?”

Clarke smiled, “Christmas is about giving. Sharing. Taking care of those in need.” She paused looking away and then her eyes found Lexa’s again. “Because you looked like you needed a friend.”

Unable to respond with words, her tears continued to fall.

Sensing her unease Clarke plowed ahead, “Great, let’s get you dressed and out of this dump,” She kidded. But pulled the curtain shut for Lexa to get dressed as she waited.

Lexa listened to Clarke on her phone changing her plans as she tucked her shirt into her pants and tried to look presentable in her old clothes when she appeared in front of Clarke. Hoping she didn’t look too shabby against the well-dressed woman.

When their eyes met, she didn’t see a stranger anymore. Just a well-meaning person who didn’t want her to spend the day alone.

Lexa was still a little weak but tried to rush out of the hospital room. “Oh no, you don’t.” Pulling out a wheelchair, insisting she sit. Lexa did, and Clarke pushed her out in the hallway and leaned down and said, “I’m kidnapping you for the day. My treat, no complaining.”

The way she spoke, as if they had been friends forever, and they just didn’t just meet. Lexa felt the hand on her shoulder squeezed with an understand that bespoke of an understanding that she wasn’t going to ignore.

Lexa’s world may have been shaky the last few months, but in the last few minutes, a hope of something new. Something genuine was about to change her life and reached up and put her hand over Clarke’s and squeezed.

Lexa tried to not let her voice cracked when she said, “Merry Christmas, Clarke, and thank you for saving my life.”


End file.
